Conventionally, a linking mechanism, which links each of the neighboring chairs to maintain that a plurality of chairs are aligned in the left; and right direction, has been used.
This kind of linking mechanism includes a linking member which is provided to one of the neighboring chairs and which has an extending portion that concavely extends, and a linking member which is provided to the other of the neighboring chairs and which has a concave space into which the extending portion engages. The linking mechanism is generally configured so that these linking members are engaged with each other to realize linkage of each of the chairs (see Patent Document 1).